The Journey Continues
by weezerz2490
Summary: The journey of the mysterious medicine seller continues. What new mononoke will he encounter next? And how is it connected to the lovely shamisen player he just met?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I just recently discovered this awesome anime, and I just had to take a shot at writing a story for it! XD I'll try to keep Kusuriuri in character, but he's just so darn mysterious~!**  
**This is set after the Nue arc but before the more modern version of the Bakeneko episode.**

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

{locations and settings}

=/=/=/= scene/time change and transition

Flashbacks will be labeled

Japanese and other references will be explained at the end

* * *

_**Bancho Sarayashiki **_

* * *

(Prologue)

She was falling. Falling deep, deep down into that cold, dark place.

_SPLASH!_

The night was silent as her body floated in the freezing water of the well, bobbing up and down. Up and down. And, then… she spoke…

"One… Two…"

* * *

"_Ho, ho, hotaru koi~"_

As he walked along the rural dirt road, Kusuriuri could hear a sweet and gentle voice floating through the air, accompanied by rather skillful shamisen playing. Even though it was a simple children's song, it had a certain depth and emotion to it that attested to the performer's skill and talent. There was a snack shop up ahead on the side of the road, and it seemed to have gathered quite a crowded for a place that was located in such a remote area. The children giggled happily as they danced and skipped about to the beautiful song.

"_Ho, ho, yama michi koi~"_

As he drew closer to the shop, Kusuriuri could now make out the figure of the voice's owner through the gaps in the crowd. She was an attractive young lady, who appeared to be about sixteen years of age, and she held herself with the grace and elegance of a trained geisha. She was smiling warmly as she played, her fingers dancing playfully as she plucked the strings of her shamisen. She truly enjoyed playing, and it could be felt as well as heard in her song. It lifted the hearts of everyone who heard it.

"_Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho~"_ She sang, letting her voice fade away as she plucked the last remaining notes, ending the song.

"Haha, that was some of the finest Shamisen playing I've ever heard!" A rather wealthy looking patron of the shop praised her as he and the rest of the small crowd took turns dropping coins into her instrument's open case, as thanks for the entertainment while they rested on their journeys, and the children pleaded for another song.

"That's enough everyone." The plump shop owner said firmly as she clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Let the poor girl have a rest now. Here you go, you must be thirsty after walking so far and then singing!" She told the young lady, smiling kindly at her as she handed her some tea, and the others cleared out, clearly disappointed that their entertainment had been put to an end.

"Oh, thank you very much." The young lady said, smiling politely, as she reached into the case for some money to pay for it.

"Oh, no you don't! This is on the house as thanks for attracting more paying customers for me. I don't think most of them would've stopped if they hadn't heard your playing." The woman scolded her playfully, winking. "Besides, did you think I wouldn't recognize you after all this time, Momo-chan~?"

"In that case, thank for your hospitality… but my name isn't 'Momo-chan', Ueda-san…" The young lady said, smiling wryly as she sweat dropped. "It's Kotone."

"Since when?" Ueda-san asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Since birth." Kotone deadpanned. Kusuriuri smirked slightly as he watched the exchange. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to take a short break here.

"Nonsense!" Ueda-san said lightly, waving her hand. "You'll always be our cute little 'Momo-chan'~! Although, you're not so little anymore, are you…?" She teased with a gleam in her eye as she looked over the beautiful young lady before her.

"Ueda-san… You have a new customer." Kotone said, smiling wryly as she sweat dropped, and blushed slightly out of embarrassment as she transferred her earnings from the shamisen's case to her coin purse that was tucked safely into her kimono sleeved and sipped her tea.

"Oh, my!" Ueda-san gasped in surprise when she turned around and saw Kusuriuri seated on the other bench. The older woman blushed slightly when she realized how handsome the medicine seller was. "Forgive me, kusuriuri-san! I didn't see you there… can I get you anything? Tea? A couple of onigiri?"

"I'll just have some tea, thank you." He replied politely.

"Alright. One tea, coming right up!" Ueda-san said, smiling brightly, as she hurried off to prepare his tea. Not only was business was booming, but she actually got to see such a handsome man up close~!

Kusuriuri noticed that Kotone seemed to be staring at him thoughtfully, as though trying to figure something out.

"… Yes?" He asked, smirking slightly when she blushed out of embarrassment from being caught acting so rudely.

"Ah! I'm sorry… It's just… you wouldn't happen to be _the kusuriuri_ that Kayo-san told me so much about, would you…?" Kotone asked, smiling wryly and laughing a little nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh? So you've met Kayo-san, have you?" Kusuriuri asked, slightly curious. "And what did she say about me?"

"She said you're simply amazing and that you can kill and exorcise mononoke, and you even helped the ship she took to Edo escape from the 'Ayakashi Sea'. She asked me to tell you hello for her and to let you know she's found a great new job that has nothing to do with any mononoke whatsoever." Kotone explained, smiling wryly as she laughed a little, remembering her latest friend's expression as she recounted the tales of her thrilling and dangerous encounters with the supernatural. To be honest, Kotone had thought she was pulling her leg until she saw the medicine seller sitting right there, in the flesh, and _exactly_ as Kayo had described him.

"Eh…?" Ueda-san gasped from behind them, drawing their attention. "Can you really kill mononoke?" She asked Kusuriuri, stunned.

He nodded.

"Yes, but there are a few requirements I must fulfill befo––" He started to explain, when Ueda suddenly closed in on him, invading his personal space.

"Then you should definitely go to the Okamoto household_!_!" She exclaimed anxiously, wringing her hands nervously. "The truth is, I have a nephew who just started working there, and I keep hearing these strange rumors from my customers that that place is being haunted by the ghost of a servant girl that committed suicide by throwing herself into the well!"

"Calm down, Ueda-san… I'm sure it's just a rumor." Kotone said soothingly as she helped the older woman sit down, rescuing Kusuriuri from her. "If she committed suicide, then why would she haunt them? That would only really make sense if the people of the house had actually done something to her." She said reasonably. "Did they even mention the poor girl's name?"

"… Th-They said it was Sumiko-san…" Ueda replied sadly, glancing worriedly at the girl beside her. Kotone stared at her, shocked.

"S-Sumiko-san…? Are you sure…?" She asked, hoping the other woman was mistaken somehow. Unfortunately, Ueda-san only nodded her head in confirmation. Kotone bowed her head in sorrow as she clenched her fists, resisting the urge to cry.

"Thank you for telling me, Ueda-san… Take care of yourself, and tell your husband hello for me when he gets home." Kotone said calmly as she set her teacup down and pulled the strap on her shamisen's hard case over her shoulder.

"K-Kotone-chan… Where are you going?" Ueda-san asked, furrowing her brow slightly in concern as the young lady started to walk away, headed in the same direction Kusuriuri had been going before he stopped.

"…" Kotone said, pausing, as she glanced back at them. "I figured I should at least pay my respects… besides… There's no way Sumiko-san would commit suicide. She's not that kind of person." She stated resolutely, her eyes clear of any doubt. She glanced at Kusuriuri "It was nice meeting you, Kusuriuri-san. I don't know if her spirit is really haunting them or not, but… I guess I'll probably see you at the Okamoto's house later." She told him, smiling sadly, as she turned and continued on her way.

"Yes… I suppose you will." Kusuriuri said thoughtfully as watched her leave.

* * *

Notes:

The tile 'Bancho Sarayashiki' means 'The Dish Mansion at Bancho' and I am basing this off of the story of Okiku.

The song Kotone sings is a children's nursery rhyme about fireflies called 'Hotaru Koi' (Come Firefly). I left it in Japanese because I think it sounds better that way.

When I capitalize 'Kusuriuri', it means they're using it as his name. If it's lower-case 'kusuriuri', they are just referring to him by his profession as a medicine seller.

Also, just to be clear, Kotone is not actually a geisha. She's just a wandering musician and is in the same social class as our favorite medicine seller.

**** I also added a link to my profile for a picture of Kotone.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

SOUND EFFECTS

{locations and settings}

=/=/=/= scene/time change and transition

Flashbacks will be labeled

Japanese and other references will be explained at the end

* * *

**Previously:**

"_I don't know if her spirit is really haunting them, or not, but… I guess I'll probably see you at the Okamoto's house later." She told him, smiling sadly, as she turned and continued on her way._

"_Yes… I suppose you will." Kusuriuri said thoughtfully as watched her leave._

* * *

_**Bancho Sarayashiki: Part 2**_

* * *

{Outside the Okamoto residence…}

After following Ueda-san's directions, Kusuriuri now found himself standing before a grand house that reminded him of the Sakai family's home… hopefully things would be end in a little less bloody than that particular incident had.

RATTLE… RATTLE…!

"Oh?" He said, smirking slightly. Judging by how excitedly the sword was rattling away, there was something to the rumors after all. He stepped through the open gate.

"Stop! Who are you_!_?" A burly samurai demanded as he stepped in Kusuriuri's path, cutting him off. From the quality of his clothing, the man was probably a retainer for the master of the house.

"I'm just a kusuri…" He started to explain calmly.

"—You look suspicious!" The samurai declared suddenly, cutting him off. "And I've been ordered to detain any suspicious persons found snooping around here!" He shouted as he drew his sword.

=/=/=/=

{Inside the Okamoto residence…}

'It looks like I got here first… Kotone-san must have gone to pay her respects to Sumiko-san's grave before coming here…' Kusuriuri thought as he glanced around the room. After the retainer he had met out front arbitrarily declared the kusuriuri to be 'suspicious', he had been bound and dragged before 'Katsurou-sama', the nineteen-year-old son of the master of the house, for questioning. Since this had also happened before with the Sakai family, Kusuriuri was starting to wonder if he should just stop coming to the homes of samurai from now on…

"So, what were you doing on our property, kusuriuri?" Katsurou asked, narrowing his eyes as he glared suspiciously at him.

"As you can see, I sell medicines... I was hoping to show my wares to the members of this household." Kusuriuri said reasonably. He figured it might be better not to mention mononoke at this point, since they were already so on edge. There was definitely something going on in this house.

"Hmph, a likely story!" The retainer huffed indignantly, obviously not ready to admit he had made a mistake. "I bet you're an assassin! The one who murdered the master!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kusuriuri.

Kusuriuri just continued to silently stare at them, unimpressed. Really, now... was that the best he could come up with? Ueda-san hadn't even mentioned that there was a death in the family, so it must have happened very recently.

"Calm down, Fujimura." Katsurou chided his retainer, slightly annoyed that the man had just yelled so loudly right next to his ear. "Even if he is suspicious, I doubt he's the one who killed my father. The old man died last night, and he only just arrived a few minutes ago." He said practically. "At any rate, you should go back to your post in case someone else—"

"Excuse me… is anyone home?" Kotone asked tentatively as she peeked into the room. "Oh, please pardon my intrusion!" She apologized as she quickly but gracefully kneeled and bowed humbly, following the proper etiquette for greeting a member of the upper class in their own home. "The door was open, and I didn't see anyone, so I was concerned something may have happened…" She explained, glancing curiously at Kusuriuri. 'What did he do to get himself tied up like that…?' She wondered, slightly bemused. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved to see that he had decided to come after all. If the Okamoto family really was being plagued by a mononoke of some kind, at least there was someone reliable around to help if things got bad. She sweat dropped, chagrined, when she realized Katsurou was checking her out… _ugh._ He must not have recognized her yet. She moved closer to Kusuriuri.

"And just who are you?" Fujimura demanded sternly, yet much more politely than when he had questioned Kusuriuri.

"Please, calm down, Fujimura-san… It's me, Kotone." Kotone said, smiling wryly as she sweated dropped. Was Ueda-san the only one with a good memory in this area?

"Eh…?" He said, furrowing his brow slightly as he looked more closely at her. "Ah! Why, if it isn't Momo-chan! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, that I hardly even recognized you!" He said, laughing good-naturedly, as he grinned at her. "It's about time you paid your hometown a visit! Find yourself a good man yet?" He teased her, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Kusuriuri-san. As you can see, almost the entire village is made up of idiots." Kotone whispered behind her hand, chagrined. These people just never seemed to get tired of teasing her. "Anyway, Katsurou-sama… When I went to pay my respects to Sumiko-san's grave, I heard about what happened to Saburou-sama. Please allow me to offer my condolences to you and Noboru-sama for your loss. He was a great man." She said respectfully. The old master of the house had been very kind to her in the past.

"Hmm… I see you've finally learned some manners after traveling with that blind woman." Katsurou said a little contemptuously. "You know my brother's always had a soft spot for you. Did you come back here to seduce him now that he's taken my father's place as the head of the family?" He could hardly believe the polished young lady before him was the same brat that used to talk back to him and climb trees like a little monkey.

"…" Kusuriuri said as he glanced between them. It seemed she was fairly well acquainted with the Okamoto family, as well as their servants. She would probably end up being the most helpful one here, seeing as how everyone was already so suspicious of him.

"I think it would be best if you let Kusuriuri-san speak with Noboru-sama. I believe you may be in need of his expertise." Kotone stated calmly, choosing not to even dignify Katsurou's insult with a response. Fujimura frowned slightly.

"I don't know what you've been told, but if our problems could be solved by a mere kusuriuri, then we wouldn't still be in this mess in the first place." Fujimura told her reproachfully.

"Is everything all right out here? I heard raised voices…" A rather handsome man, who didn't look much older than Katsurou, asked as he entered the room, furrowing his brow slightly in concern. However, his expression quickly brightened when his eyes landed on Kotone. "Well, if it isn't Kotone-chan!" he exclaimed happily, smiling with all the blinding radiance of the sun itself. "You should have come and told me sooner, Brother!" he chided Katsurou disappointedly. "And who is this fellow? A friend of yours?" He asked Kotone.

"Greetings, Noboru-sama. This is Kusuriuri-san. He is actually a friend of friend that I just happen to meet on my way here." Kotone said politely as she smiled wryly, a little embarrassed to receive such an overly enthusiastic greeting. "Forgive me, but… are you sure you're well enough to be out of bed?" She asked, concerned. The only reason why she knew the Okamoto family so well in the first place was because Noboru had been born with a weak constitution, so he was usually confined to his bed. His parents had tried to find different ways to entertain him since he couldn't play outside most of the time, so when they heard Kotone could sing like a nightingale, they had her brought over to sing for him. In addition to singing, she also used to bring him wild flowers and teach him games that could be easily played indoors without putting too much strain on his body. Noboru had always been immensely grateful to her for rescuing him from his solitude and letting him feel like a normal child for once.

"Oh, yes. Please don't worry, Kotone-chan. I am much stronger now than I used to be." He reassured her kindly as he sat down beside his younger brother. "However… I am afraid the same cannot be said for my mother. It seems the shock of my father's death was too much for her. She's currently resting…" He said solemnly, clearly concerned for the state of his mother's health.

"Hmph. I see that I am being grossly underestimated." A beautiful woman, who appeared to be in her forties, huffed indignantly as she entered the room, followed by a nervous looking young man.

"Satomi-sama, please!" He pleaded anxiously. "I really must insist you return to bed… You have been under a lot of stress, and you've only just recovered from that cold…"

"Haah… you might as well just let it go for now, Ueda. Once Mother gets and idea into her head, no one can change her mind." Noboru said, sighing in defeat. "Resistance is futile."

'So that's Ueda-san's nephew…' Kotone and Kusuriuri thought.

"Exactly." Satomi said smugly as she nodded in approval of her son's quick acceptance of his defeat. "Oh, my! Is that our little Kotone-chan?" She asked, smiling brightly when she spotted Kotone. She had always liked having Kotone around since she never had a daughter of her own.

"Hello, Satomi-sama. I'm sorry to intrude at such a time, but I have come to offer my condolences… as well as to get to the bottom of things." Kotone said respectfully as she bowed.

"The bottom of things…?" Satomi asked, furrowing her brow slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Kotone-chan?" Noboru asked.

"Saburou-sama's death… was not a natural one… was it?" Kotone asked cautiously.

Kusuriuri narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched them, silently gauging their reactions.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech."

'Thoughts'

SOUND EFFECTS

{locations and settings}

=/=/=/= scene/time change and transition

Flashbacks will be labeled

Japanese and other references will be explained at the end

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Saburou-sama's death… was not a natural one… was it?" Kotone asked cautiously. _

_Kusuriuri narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched them, silently gauging their reactions._

* * *

___**Bancho Sarayashiki: Part 3**_

* * *

They all shifted around uncomfortably, but none of them seemed to be acting particularly guilty.

"How did you know?" Noboru asked, a little curious and nervous to hear the answer at the same time.

"There are hardly any servants left in this house. That much became obvious when I was able to enter the house so easily without encountering a single soul. Your servants were not the type of people to abandon their masters over something trivial. It had to be something truly horrifying to scare them all away like this." Kotone stated calmly.

"I see. You're just as perceptive as always, Kotone-chan." Noboru said, smilingly sadly at her. "As you have guessed, my father did not die of natural causes… He was drowned."

"Drowned?" Kotone asked, furrowing her brow slightly in confusion. "How? Did he… was it… like Sumiko-san?" She asked carefully.

Noboru paled slightly and suddenly seemed unable to look her in the eye.

"…No." Satomi said finally when she saw that Noboru was hesitant to answer. Despite his brave front, he was still pretty shaken by the two recent deaths in the house. "My husband did not drown in the well… I know it sounds strange, but I think he drowned in his sleep somehow."

"…" Kusuriuri said as he glanced between the two of them. It seemed he could leave the questioning up to Kotone for now. She was asking all the right questions, and they seemed willing enough to answer her truthfully.

Kotone shared a look with him. She too realized the implications of what Satomi-sama had just said.

Kusuriuri glanced outside, through the open doors. He could see the infamous well they had been referring to in the distance. There was definitely something there, but it seemed to be lying dormant… for now, at least.

Satomi followed the kusuriuri's gaze, and her eyes widened briefly when she realized the time.

The sun was starting to set.

"Satomi-sama… We can't help you if we don't know the whole situation… Please, let us." Kotone said firmly but respectfully.

"Che! As if you could do anything we haven't already tried." Katsurou huffed rudely. "I bet you're just—"

"Um… shall wee light the candles?" A young female servant asked tentatively, sensing the tension, as she and a middle-aged male servant entered the room.

Personally, Noboru was grateful for their timing. They had saved him the trouble of having to stop his brother's offensive speech himself. He nodded in approval at the servants, so they began their task. They were both glancing nervously between the occupants of the room and the darkening sky.

This did not go unnoticed by Kusuriuri and Kotone. Why were they so concerned about the time? Could it have something to do with the strange events happening in this house?

"Close the doors, Harada. Light up Saburou-sama's room as well, Hana." Fujimura said firmly. The man nodded and moved to close the doors, but the young woman stayed where she was.

"Eh?" Hana said, blinking owlishly as she stared at Fujimura, startled.

"What? Hurry up and go already." Katsurou said brusquely, turning his animosity onto the poor servant girl now that he couldn't target Kotone.

"But the corpse…" She protested weakly, trembling slightly out of fear.

"So what? Don't tell me you won't go in there. Hurry up and go!" Katsurou snapped at her.

Kotone sighed as she shook her head at his rude behavior. The youngest son of the Okamoto family was still just as much a bully as ever.

"Which room is Saburou-sama in, Hana-san? I'll go with you." She said, smiling kindly at the poor woman.

"H-he's in the next room!" Hana stuttered, gazing at Kotone with gratitude and admiration for her gracious offer as she opened the doors to the room adjoin this one and led Kotone inside. Hana felt the beautiful girl beside her must be some kind of saint or tennyō for all her kindness and beauty.

Kotone really didn't see what the big deal was. She'd seen far more frightening things than a corpse over the years.

Seeing that Hana would be alright, Harada turned back to finish closing the doors, but he suddenly gasped in shock and fell backwards, as though he had been knocked off his feet by some unseen force.

"What are you waiting for, Harada? Close the doors!" Fujimura chided the man as he stood up and moved to finish the job. The old samurai retainer froze when he saw what had startled the younger man so. "The well…!" He gasped, horrified, as he watched the ghostly apparition of a certain servant girl slowly claw her way out of the well. Her skin was deathly pale and waterlogged, and her once smooth and silky long hair clung to her body like clumps of rotting seaweed. She looked as though her corpse had remained in the well for days, even though they had removed her body and given her a proper burial the moment they found her body floating in the well after her apparent suicide.

The disfigured corpse hit the ground with a sick, smacking sound, like a freshly caught fish being slammed onto hard land, as she fell forward out of the well.

"_One… Two… Three…"_ It began to count ominously as it crawled eerily slowly towards the house most unnaturally.

"Heeee_!_?" Fujimura squealed like a pig in a slaughterhouse as he quickly scrambled back as far away from the doors as possible.

"What is it_!_? What's wrong_!_?" Kotone asked urgently as she and Hana rejoined them, alarmed after hearing Fujimura's scream. Kotone couldn't recall having ever seen the old man look so frightened before, and everyone in the room, with the exception of Kusuriuri, looked deeply disturbed. Something truly serious must have happened.

"It has… begun." Kusuriuri stated calmly as he stood and faced the open doors.

Kotone followed his gaze to see what had frightened the others so, steeling her nerves for what she might be about to witness… However, nothing could have prepared her for the chilling scene that met her eyes.

"Sumiko… san…?" Kotone asked weakly, her voice full of disbelief, as her eyes widened in shock. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. It broke her heart to see the spirit of the woman she had thought of as an older sister so twisted and deformed. Sumiko's dead eyes were burning with anger, betrayal, and an indescribable tormented pain. She was suffering. She was suffering so much…

_SLAM!_

Kotone flinched, startled, when Harada suddenly slammed the doors shut, cutting off their view of the horrifying scene. It seems hearing Sumiko's name mentioned out loud had snapped him out of his initial shock.

Kusuriuri decided he had been idle long enough, and was about to free himself from the ropes binding him (which the others had still not removed, even after Kotone vouched for him), when Kotone drew a knife from her sleeve and lunged at him.

"Ko—_!_?" Noboru started to shout, startled.

_SLICE._

Kusuriuri's eyes widened slightly in surprise as the ropes fell to the floor. In one sift and fluid motion that was almost too fast for the human eye to follow, Kotone had somehow managed to slice through all the ropes without even grazing his kimono. That kind of move required the skill of a master. He smirked slightly, impressed. This girl was more than just your average wondering minstrel.

"Ko-Kotone-chan…?" Satomi stuttered as she and the others stared at her, shocked. Since when did could she do _that_…_!_?

"I'm sorry for startling you, Satomi-sama, but there's no time to explain." Kotone stated calmly as she sheathed her knife and returned it to it's hiding place. "Just keep in mind that a woman needs to know how to protect herself when traveling on her own." She turned back to Kusuriuri. "Where is your sword?" she asked.

"It's in my tansu." He replied as he approached the doors.

Kotone nodded in understanding, and turned to get it for him… until she realized the tansu wasn't actually in the room with them…

"Wait, where's his tansu?" She asked Fujimura, correctly assuming that he had been the one to suggest separating Kusuriuri from his belongings until he could be cleared of suspicion.

"W-W-We left it by the entrance… I didn't want him to be able to have a chance to use anything in it against us since he looked so suspicious…" Fujimura stuttered nervously.

"Kotone-san, it is best that you don't step outside." Kusuriuri said, stopping her before she could exit the room. "The barrier is not complete yet."

"Who cares about that! What was that you just said about a sword?" Katsurou interrupted furiously. "He's suspicious after all!"

"You really think that's what you should be worried about right now_!_?" Kotone asked incredulously. She knew he had to have seen Sumiko too, because he looked extremely pale, even if it didn't affect his attitude.

"Suspicious… that is indeed true… We cannot leave things as they are." Kusuriuri said calmly as he held out his hands out, and two paper talismans unfolded and pasted themselves to the doors.

* * *

Author's note:

I found out that the type of wooden box that Kusuriuri carries his medicines and sword in is called 'tansu', so I decided to use that instead of saying 'big wooden box' over and over again ^_^;


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech."  
'Thoughts'  
SOUND EFFECTS  
{locations and settings}  
=/=/=/= scene/time change and transition  
Flashbacks will be labeled  
Japanese and other references will be explained at the end

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Wait, where's his tansu?" She asked Fujimura, correctly assuming that he had been the one to suggest separating Kusuriuri from his belongings until he could be cleared of suspicion._

"_Who cares about that! What was that you just said about a sword?" Katsurou interrupted furiously. "He's suspicious after all!"_

"_You really think that's what you should be worried about right now!" Kotone asked incredulously. She knew he had to have seen Sumiko too, because he looked extremely pale, even if it didn't affect his attitude._

"_Suspicious… that is indeed true… We cannot leave things as they are." Kusuriuri said calmly as he held out his hands out, and two paper talismans unfolded and pasted themselves to the doors._

* * *

_**Bancho Sarayashiki: Part 4**_

* * *

"If we do not set up a barrier… things will get dangerous." Kusuriuri said as he reached into his sleeves.

"Hey, you! No sudden movem—" Katsurou started.

_FWOOOSH!_

He froze, stunned, as a _swarm_ of talismans shot past him, covering the entire wall, as they plastered themselves to it.

_What the hell…!_?

The rest of the Okamoto family and the servants all gasped, startled, when they realized it wasn't over yet. Everyone ducked for cover as Kusuriuri continued running through the room, throwing his talismans in every direction without once bothering to issue a warning to anyone in his way.

"_Seal!"_ Kusuriuri commanded firmly as he held his hand out in front of him. Kotone felt a buzz of energy as a strong barrier snapped into place.

"You know… a little warning would've been nice, Kusuriuri-san..." Kotone deadpanned a little sarcastically from where she had thrown herself flat against the tatami mat in order to avoid the typhoon of talismans. 'Come to think of it… I think I remember Kayo-san warning me about something like this…' she thought, sweat dropping. She probably should've seen this coming…

Kusuriuri held back a smirk. It was amusing to see her lecturing him like that after she had just dodged a few flying pieces of paper so dramatically.

"Wha… What was that_!_?" Hana cried as she trembled in fear, as if seeing that _thing_ hadn't been bad enough—Now she had to worry about death by a thousand _paper cuts!_?

"It's all right now. That thing can't come in." Kusuriuri stated as he lowered his hands.

The talismans on the wall facing the well glowed red.

_BAAMM!_

"Kyaaah!" Hana shrieked as they all flinched in shock.

Kotone jumped slightly in surprise when the servant girl suddenly latched onto her as though the shamisen player was her new security blanket. "S-S-Something just slammed into the wall_!_!" Hana cried as she tightened her grip on Kotone and hid her face in her kimono as the banging continued.

_BAAMM!_ _BAAMM!_

It was ramming against the barrier with so much force that the room itself began to shake.

"Oi, what are you doing_!_?" Fujimura demanded nervously when Harada suddenly jumped to his feet and made a run for the doors on the opposite side of the room, desperate to run deeper inside the house to put as much distance between himself and that thing as possible. He didn't trust that Kusuriuri's barrier would hold against such violent force.

"Harada-san!" Kotone shouted anxiously, trying to stop him as he passed her by. It was useless. With Hana clinging to her, Kotone could barely even move. "Sorry!" She yelled, pushing Hana away, so she could jump up and run after him. Her eyes widened in horror as Harada started to slide the door open. "Noooo_!_!" She screamed, lunging forward to pull him back inside. She was startled when someone wrapped their arms around her and held her back.

"Don't leave the barrier!" Kusuriuri shouted as he restrained her. This girl was far too reckless!

It was already too late for Harada. His life was forfeit the moment he opened the door. He froze when he saw what awaited him just outside the room. Sumiko's bloated lips were twisted in a chilling smile as she eyed her prey she raised her hand to point at the petrified man.

"_Found you."_

Harada's mouth opened in a silent scream as water started pouring out of him. Out of his eyes, out of his ears, out of his mouth… He was being drowned from the inside out.

"_Stooop! Stop it, Sumiko!_!" Kotone screamed as she strained to reach for him.

"Take her." Kusuriuri told Noboru, pushing her into the other man's arms so he could fix the barrier.

"Don't look." Noboru said sympathetically as he placed a hand over her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch Harada's painful death. She had never been particularly close to Harada, but it was traumatizing enough to see someone you'd known since childhood die so violently. He held her in his arms until the doors were shut and the barrier was set firmly in place again.

"I can't believe it…" Kotone said numbly as she sank to the floor, stricken with grief. "Th-That can't be Sumiko-san… It just can't! How could she kill Harada-san_!_? _He was her brother!_!"

"That was a mononoke, a monster created when an ayakashi merges with strong human feelings. That thing is no longer Sumiko-san." Kusuriuri told her. "You will become that thing's food once you leave the barrier. This barrier cannot be maintained forever. If this goes on, sooner or later, we will all share Harada-san's fate. We will have to kill the mononoke."

He suspected this mononoke had probably been active ever since Sumiko's death, but at least it was much weaker than the bakeneko he had faced under similar circumstances… It seemed this one needed time to build its strength… _He would not allow that to happen._

"Is there no way for her to be saved…?" Kotone asked.

"… There is not. I'm sorry, but a mononoke is something that must not be allowed to exist in this world." Kusuriuri said.

She clenched her fists.

"I see… I don't know what happened to Sumiko-san, but… she must have suffered greatly for her to hold such a strong grudge. Even so, to attack her own brother like that…" Kotone said sadly. "… I can't bear to see her doing such painful things. You're right, Kusuriuri-san. We can't let this continue. The Sumiko-san I knew would never be happy with an existence like this. If she's left like this, she'll never be able to find peace." She said determinedly as she raised her head to look the mysterious medicine seller in the eye. There was a little heartache in her eyes, but they never once wavered with hesitation. Her blue eyes were steady, filled with a quiet strength that showed her deep resolve to see this through to the end, no matter how difficult it might be.

"Kotone…" Noboru said, amazed. He smiled kindly at her. She really was a fine woman… no one else could ever hope to compare.

"And just how is it that you plan to kill this mononoke?" Katsurou asked cynically. "Would our swords even work against a monster like that?"

"I doubt it… The moment we get close to it, we'll end up like Harada…" Fujimura said nervously. "Ooh! This is why I can't stand ghosts! There's nothing I can do against an enemy I can't cut!"

"Please calm down, Fujimura-san. Kusuriuri-san's sword isn't just any ordinary katana, it's a taima." Kotone said, trying to placate the old man so he wouldn't give himself a heart attack from all the stress.

"Do you really have a demon-slaying sword?" Satomi asked, impressed.

"Yes. However, to satisfy the condition to unsheathe the taima sword… We need to know the katachi, makoto, and kotowari of the mononoke." Kusuriuri explained as he eyed them all with a somewhat guarded expression on his face.

"B-But isn't it still in your tansu…? What good is it to us if it's not even here_!_?" Ueda asked anxiously.

"Oh?" Kotone said, suddenly perking up when she realized the room's atmosphere was starting to feel less oppressive.

"Its presence has vanished." Kusuriuri informed them as the red talismans faded back to their original inactive state. "If we are going to leave the barrier, now would be the best time to do it. In addition to the sword, I will also need salt. That thing will come again. We need to make some preparations before then."

"I'll go with you. I used to spend time chatting with some of the servants in the kitchen, so I know where everything is kept." Kotone said as she stood up and walked over to Kusuriuri, volunteering herself. Sumiko had been like an older sister to her, so she wanted to do whatever she could to help.

"You can't! Isn't it dangerous to leave the barrier_!_? What if something happens to you_!_?" Noboru protested anxiously as he grabbed her by the wrist.

Kotone winced slightly at the painfully tight grip he had on her. She was a little startled by how uncharacteristically forceful he was being. The Noboru she had known in the past wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Calm yourself, Noboru." Satomi said sternly, frowning in disapproval. "Can't you see that you are hurting her?"

"Ah! Please forgive me… I didn't mean to be so rough..." He apologized earnestly and immediately let go of her wrist. He looked extremely guilty about what he had just done.

"I know you didn't." Kotone said, smiling reassuringly at him as she rubbed her sore wrist. She might have a light bruise there for a while, but it wasn't like he had done it on purpose, right? "Don't worry, Noboru-sama. We won't be gone long."


End file.
